


Morning Dew

by arrum_rose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Botanical, Because I Certainly Didn’t, Because that’s a thing now i’ve made it a thing, Crack, Don’t take this too seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, Grass Smut Rights, Leafy greens, Mention of Grass Precum, Other, This is truly my masterpiece, grass, grass kink, grass orgy, ive hit my peak, nothing i ever write will be as good as this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrum_rose/pseuds/arrum_rose
Summary: This is pure crack. About grass, but make it reylo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Morning Dew

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t take this seriously this is a crack fic that I wrote for 400 followers on twitter. ALternative title for this: AhReum takes a joke and runs way too far with it. (Follow me on twitter for updates on my fics that are wayyyy more serious than this one [arrum_rose](https://twitter.com/arrum_rose) ) 
> 
> R’iia (RiiasShorts) technically betad this but I think she has given up on me and I think I broke her brain last night when I sent this to her. 
> 
> My lovely twitter wife Lynn (@reyshines) made the moodboard and it’s so beautiful even though this fic is...well it’s something.

_Morning dew._

Beads of dew drip down from the tips of the grassy blades like precum from the head of a large, thick, uncut cock. 

They mix and mingle together, creating a mess of fluid beauty among the dirt and flowers. 

As the blades slide against one another, creating a delicious and unending friction, their movements become more frantic. More needy. 

It’s a dance of nature that brings life to the world around them. 

The blades thrust and shake and moan through the wind as they continue this harmonious and sensual ballet. 

As the sun rises, the dewy slick of the grass shines in the glow of its light. The grass basks in the warmth of each other, and the sun binds them under its rays. 

The blades have names. Ben and Rey, Kira and Kylo, Light and Dark. Together they make gray, but in the best possible way. 

They slip and slide and rub against one another, and the heat that permeates through the air around them grows thicker with each passing second. 

Grass Ben gets eager to make grass Rey feel good, and it continues to rub in all the right places. Like an instinct.

The more they thrust against one another, the more dew seeps out, allowing them to glisten like diamonds in the sun. 

Grass Rey wants to make grass Ben feel good too, and they don’t stop thrusting and sliding against one another even when the Sun becomes too hot to bear. 

Their dance goes on for hours; each second they climb higher and higher to their peak. Slowly allowing their flimsy bodies to find release. 

The sun smiles down at their lovemaking, their sensual dance of love and pure need. It’s more than just botanical fucking, it’s a beautiful thing that they are creating. 

Rey and Ben slip and slide against each other, smacking hard against the blades around them, but the only grassy blades that matter right now are the two of them. 

When they finally reach their climax, it is pure bliss. Dew and eco-pheromones explode out from where they are joined, seeping into the blades around them. It’s infectious and intoxicating, and soon enough every blade in the field is repeating their erotic and raw pattern. 

It’s beautiful, and when the humans rise and find the slick and wet mess below their feet, they won’t know the truth of what has happened here. 

They’ll simply call it: _Morning dew._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry


End file.
